


幸存者联盟（二）

by kuuuuuuu



Category: al - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuuuuuu/pseuds/kuuuuuuu





	幸存者联盟（二）

“知道这个丛林中的法则么？是征服和掠夺。”张继科即使换上了家居服，露着半个屁股，依然是军阀做派，这是许昕一惯的评价。许医生嘴上应和着，手上可没留情面，稳准狠，一针就进去了。又看了看腿上的伤口，“好的挺快，疫苗还有两针啊。 下一针两周后打，你先把诊费结了，副主任医师上门服务，加收50%服务费。”

“操，你有没有点儿医者仁心。”

“没有，不结账我就给你打假疫苗。”

“老子得了狂犬病第一个咬你！不对，第一个咬那个小白脸，竟然敢放狗咬我。”

张继科撸着狗，小白歪着头看他，讨好地舔了舔他的手。想起了那个叫马龙的小白脸，张继科摸出手机发了条微信，“明天中午有空，看你诚意了。”

另一边儿马龙接了微信，撇嘴冷笑了一声，丫的流氓一个。抬脚踹了踹旁边打游戏的方博。“明儿中午陪我去吃饭啊，上次抢小白的流氓警察，我怕我打不过他。”

方博原本眼睛一眨不眨地盯着笔记本，听这话立马转过了头，“别去，我看那人没安好心。”旁边的周雨也滚起来搭腔，“没错，正所谓醉翁之意不在狗。”

“屁！那你俩明天谁陪我去？”

方博一指周雨，“他去，我明天约了体检，我们公司已经下了最后通牒，不体检的罚年终奖。”

“你们公司体检不是三月的事儿么？这都六月底了，你还没去？我跟你说，你们程序员可是高危职业，前两天新闻还猝死了一个……”

眼看马龙的思想教育课又要开始了，方博眼疾手快地抽出自己电脑包里的体检预约单，“约了约了，我明天一早就去。”

马龙瞪了他一眼，又转头问周雨，“你跟我去？”

周雨从一堆资料中扒拉出自己的手机，看了一眼工作日程，“不行啊哥，我明天就要去樊氏报道了，离得有点儿远，你们说我要不要申请个宿舍啊，这以后天天上班也太远了。我要是住宿舍想你们了怎么办？”

看着已经在研究樊氏的职工待遇有多好以及樊氏到底有多有钱的俩人，马龙叹了口气，养弟弟有什么用，除了一天天不听话气他，关键时候一个也用不上。咬咬牙，回了信息，“行，地方你选，我11点30午休到2点。”

“就你们公司附近的海底捞吧，离得近。”

“好的。”

马龙退出微信，将安排加进自己的日程，看了看时间，催着那两个赶紧睡觉。

一夜好梦，早上起来，要体检的方博只能不吃不喝的出了门，自己坐地铁去医院了。马龙准备先送一趟周雨，樊氏离得远，倒地铁太不方便，算算时间自己能赶得上周例会。可还没等出门，周雨先接到了一通电话，樊氏竟然派了司机来接他，我的乖乖啊！这是什么神仙企业啊，做乙方多年的周雨第一次有了翻身农奴把歌唱的喜悦，当即就想死心塌地为樊氏好好服务。

马龙落得清闲，目送周雨上了樊氏的车，一个人开车去公司，突然有几分清冷，今天没给他俩装小零食，也没有来得及撸头毛，怎么突然有种嫁女儿的凄凉感？

市二院的周一永远是忙碌的，小护士个个儿都脚下生风，方博捏着体检预约单第三次拦截小护士失败，一脸懵地站在大厅。这真不能怨他，他跟医院这个地方真的是不熟，上次打架是马龙安置的一切，他连挂号去哪个窗口都不知道。

刚值完夜班的许昕，感觉自己的困得都要自闭了，偏偏又被王主任拦住，“主任医师挂牌值诊，今天可是轮到你了啊，上次你连三台手术已经逃过一次了。” 

许昕头疼得要命，这时候去坐诊，他都能坐在那睡着了，好说歹说总算是又赖了一次，趁着主任没反悔，脚底抹油溜啊！走到大厅，正好遇见呆头呆脑在那拦小护士的方博。许昕突然觉得自己没有那么困了。

一把拽过不知道是谁放在问询处的白大褂往身上一披，走了过去，“你好，有什么需要帮忙的么？”

方博正在那对着四排长长的队伍犹豫不决，不知道“省医保”“市医保”“专家号”“普通号”应该排哪一个，突然有人过来搭腔，感动不已，果然是医者仁心啊！

“我我我来体检的……”

许昕接过预约单看了一下，直接走到问讯处的电脑旁，帮他激活了体检，“先去三楼采血，早上没喝水吧？”方博忙不迭的点头。

“那你先去采血，这项要求空腹，然后，如果你憋了尿就去做彩超，之后取尿样，其他的没有先后顺序，可以随意。”

“谢谢你，赵医生。”

人都走远了，超长待机24小时的许昕才反应过来，低头看了一眼白大褂上的胸牌，“赵子豪”。许昕三步并两步地跑到了外科门诊，好巧不巧值班的正是赵医生。

“你去住院部帮王主任查房吧，今天门诊我轮值。”

“主任说你昨天连了两台手术还值了夜班，让我替你啊。”

“不行不行，怎么能欺骗患者，主任医师轮值制度不能弄虚作假，我能行。”一边说一边忙不迭地把人往外推。赵子豪往住院部走的路上还在想，你看看，这就是差距啊，许昕哥简直就是劳模，我得向他学习。

五分钟后，许昕已经换好了自己的白大褂，更新了值诊医生信息，坐等那个叫“方博”的小圆脸前来问诊。

那边方博好不容易排完队抽了血，又开始拍彩超的队，百无聊赖地扒拉着手机，突然想起刚才遇见那个医生，点开微信群“程序猿是珍稀动物”，“你们快来体检，这里有个叫赵子豪的医生巨帅啊！！！”

“不去，只有服务器才能唤醒我的爱，帅哥没有用。”

“看帅哥不如写代码，谈恋爱不如写代码，什么都不如写代码，我爱写代码，写代码使我快乐。”

“春天来了，万物复苏，大草原又进入了交配的季节……”

一群人七嘴八舌的扯了一会淡，终于轮到方博，憋了一肚子尿的他迫不及待的完成了彩超和验尿，简直是浑身舒爽，再憋一会儿就要尿裤子了。

等许昕已经看过了十几位患者，终于随着一阵怯怯的敲门声，方博来了。

"是你？赵医生？"

许昕一指胸牌，“许昕，刚才那件是我同事的，着急穿错了。”

“哦哦，许医生好。我别的都查完了，就剩下这一项了。”

许昕点点头，接过方博的体检单放在桌上，一伸手，“来，头放我手上，我先检查一下脖子。”

方博看着那只伸在眼前的手，心里感慨了一句，真好看啊，乖乖的把自己的下巴放在那只手上。那一瞬间，许昕突然感觉到了跟撸猫一样的愉悦感。

轻柔地上下撸动按捏，“嗯，淋巴结正常，甲状腺正常，不错。来，脱衣服，躺到床上。”

“还还还得脱衣服啊？”

“对啊，我得做乳腺和脊柱检查，别害羞，我是医生，在医生眼里所有躯体都是一样的。”

方博还是觉得有点儿害羞，大夏天的也不是没有袒胸露背过，可是突然要脱光被摸来摸去，还是有点儿别扭。等他扭捏着脱了上衣躺到床上，许昕已经开始由上到下进行触诊了。

“嗯，四肢关节灵活，乳腺发育正常，脊柱无侧弯，很健康，来，脱裤子。”

“裤裤裤子就不不脱了吧……”

许昕板起脸，“我是医生，这都是为了你的健康，你这么抗拒就是质疑我的职业操守。”

“不不不是，我没有，我我就是有点儿不好意思……”方博咬着牙脱了裤子，一张脸已经羞得快冒烟儿了。许昕带好手套，一手掂起方博的生殖器，另一只手防备着方博的应激反应。果然，许昕的手刚放上去，方博立刻弹坐起来，幸好有防备。

“你放松点儿，没做过体检啊？”

方博也觉得自己的反应有点儿过了，嗫嚅着道了个歉又躺了回去，许昕仔细检查了一下，“睾丸大小正常，阴茎形状良好，割过包皮？挺漂亮的。”

“可可可以了么？”

许昕看他紧张害羞的样子，突然来了兴致，“嗯，稍等，来都来了，给你做个肛门指检吧，顺带检查一下前列腺。不要乱动。”

方博度过自从有发情期以来最漫长的十五分钟，他从来不知道体检竟然有这么羞耻的环节。等许医生报出“性功能正常，勃起无障碍，前列腺光滑无增生”的时候，方博羞得想钻进枕头底下。

“好了，穿衣服吧。”

等方博穿好了衣服坐在桌前的时候，脸上的温度还没有下去。

“别紧张，目前从外科触诊上，你很健康，有一点儿外痔，不严重，应该是久坐造成的，属于职业病。平时要注意上厕所的时候不要久蹲，可以偶尔用温水坐浴。你平时习惯用左手擦屁股还是用右手？”

方博认真地想了一下，甚至在脑海里情景再现了一下每天早上上厕所的场景，“右手……”

许昕一下露出了八颗牙齿，“应该用卫生纸擦。”

方博想了好几秒才意识到自己被套路了，这是什么不正经医生啊！

“好了，开个玩笑缓解一下尴尬的气氛，三天后取体检报告，要不加个微信吧，报告出来给你发电子版，方便快捷，节能环保，你通过我一下。”

等方博坐进了回公司的出租车，还没想明白自己是怎么被套路着要走了微信，光顾着害羞了，总感觉这个体检怪怪的，是不是被人占了便宜啊？要不打个电话问问龙哥？

马龙这会儿哪有功夫管方博死活，他正跟有着“夺子之恨”的流氓警察坐在海底捞大眼瞪小眼，番茄锅咕嘟出香甜的水汽，马龙很生气，吃火锅竟然不加辣，简直就是没！有！灵！魂！更可气的是，满桌子的白菜菠菜油麦菜，你龙哥我是买不起肉的人么！

挺糙个汉子，吃相倒是挺斯文，马龙一直盯着他，看他一丝不苟地涮菜，然后蘸料吃掉。

“你也吃啊，看我能看饱了啊。”

“对不起，都是我的错，你把我儿子还给我行不行？”

“不行，现在那是我儿子。你给我造成那么大的伤害，现在轻飘飘一句对不起就完了？”

“那你到底想怎么样？你说。”

“先吃饭，吃完再说，影响食欲。”

俩人只好对坐无言，一个默默的涮菜，一个默默地涮肉。偶尔，马龙也捞一两根青菜，张继科会提醒他，那个要等一会儿还没有入味儿。

差不多要吃好的时候，服务员突然抱着一大束玫瑰花走了过来。

“这位先生，这是马龙先生特意给您准备的鲜花，请您再给他一个机会，孩子也需要一个完整的家，从两位一起吃火锅涮菜的默契就能看出来，感情还是有的，不要因为一时冲动耽误了一辈子的幸福。今天的这顿饭，海底捞请客，祝你们幸福。”

操！海底捞这个变态的服务，估摸着是刚才服务员听见了他们的对话误会了。

张继科捧着一大束红玫瑰，拿也不是，放也不是，周围的食客也看热闹不嫌事儿大的跟着服务员鼓掌，目光殷切地等着一幕“破镜重圆”。张继科只想一头扎进这捧玫瑰里闷死自己算了。

马龙率先反应过来了，真怕对面那位驴脾气上来砸了人家火锅店，赶紧起身，向服务员点头致谢，趁着张继科愣神的功夫，拉起人就走。

一路跑出了火锅店那条街，马龙才停下来，回头瞅了一眼黑着脸抱着玫瑰浑身上下充满违和感的张继科，直接笑弯了腰。六月的阳光明晃晃地照在他身上，额头有微微的汗意，一笑整张脸的线条都柔软下来了，张继科发现，这人真好看啊，想都没想，手里的玫瑰就塞进了那人怀里，果然，这花在他怀里更好看。

“人家海底捞给你的，你给我干嘛？”

“服务员眼神不好，要是送花也应该是我送你。”

马龙撇撇嘴，果然是大男子主义。“饭也吃了，我的错也认了，把狗还我吧。”

“不行，我还没玩够呢。”看马龙刚才还带着笑的脸迅速垮了下来，张继科又补了一句，“再玩几天，等我伤口好了就还你，就当精神损失费了，行不？”

不行又能把你这么地，秀才遇见兵，我有理也说不清，况且这事儿我好像还不占理。

俩人借着海底捞一起逃跑的露水情谊，算是谈判成功了。张继科取了车，要送马龙回公司，马龙没开车来，从他公司走地下通道到商场也就五分钟，可开车就得绕两个街口。

马龙抱着一大束玫瑰，张继科坚决不要，扔了又可惜，只好自己抱着上了张继科的车，十分钟后，马龙抱着花进了公司，下午三点，全公司上到老总，下到保洁员阿姨，都知道了，九楼那个高岭之花马总监谈恋爱了。更有他的秘书亲自证实，马总监一下午心情愉悦，浑身散发着恋爱的气息。 

而坐在办公室的马龙确实心情不错，我儿子终于要回来了！

有一喜就有一忧，下午下班前马龙突然接到了周雨的电话，电话里是一个陌生的男人，询问他周雨是否有过敏史。

等马龙赶到医院，周雨已经醒了，一只手正在输液，另一只手被人死死按住，“你让我挠一下，就一下啊，求你了，太痒了。”

那人一手按着他，另一手用一条湿毛巾不断地擦周雨的脸和脖子。

马龙一进门就愣住了，这是樊氏的少爷啊，周雨就合作方的一个小销售，住个院还惊动了小樊总？马龙怎么也想不到，下午周雨吃完女同事给的饼干后过敏昏厥，正是小樊总给抱上救护车的。甚至，目睹了全程的老樊总已经找人查了周雨的全部资料，从家庭成员到马龙方博，无一漏网。

“樊总，我来吧。”马龙走过去接过了樊振东手里的毛巾，狠狠地瞪了周雨一眼，“自己什么毛病不知道啊？乱吃东西。”

“我就知道我核桃过敏，哪儿知道杏仁也过敏啊。”周雨浑身痒得难受，在那扭来扭去的，“没那富贵命净得这富贵病，这下好了，又要扣工资了。”

马龙用手帮他蹭了蹭脖子和脸，又警告他，“不准挠啊！让我看见你挠一下，回家就拔了你网线。”周雨哼唧了两声，不敢动弹了。

樊振东站在一旁，仿佛跟那俩人之间有一层结界，樊总有些受伤，还好，这个马龙虽然看起来像个A，但是应该是个O，两个O关系再好也是没有前途的。

“小雨，我去给你买点儿吃的，”又看了一眼马龙，“麻烦您看护他一会儿。”

马龙挑了一下眉毛，“小樊总客气了，这是我弟弟，照顾他是我应该的。”

樊振东勾着嘴角笑了一下，没有跟马龙争这个口舌之快，看了周雨一眼，转身出了病房。

门一关上，马龙立刻敛下了笑容，“说吧，怎么回事儿？”

 

tbc


End file.
